sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?, lit. Sonic el erizo) es un personaje de videojuegos y la mascota creada por y para SEGA. Es el personaje principal de la saga con su mismo nombre; también está presente en cómics, dibujos animados y libros. El primer videojuego de esta franquicia fue creado en 1991, para competir con los videojuegos de la mascota de Nintendo: Mario reemplazando a Alex Kidd. Sonic es un erizo azul de 15 años, 1 metro y 35 kilogramos (según la versión japonesa de Sonic X) que tiene la habilidad de correr a la velocidad del sonido, una característica que se muestra en la mayoría de sus juegos, siendo, además, su seña de identidad.El grupo interno de desarrollo de SEGA AM8 realizó la mayoría de los bocetos del personaje, entre los cuales estuvo un equidna (después aparecería Knuckles), un señor obeso (que luego sería la base del rival de Sonic, el Dr Eggman) y un conejo. La opción que se eligió definitivamente fue un erizo, diseñado por Naoto Ohshima, que sería llamado 'Sonic'. Actores de voz http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=1 editar Sonic ha sido interpretado por diversos actores de voz a lo largo de su historia. En japonés *Takeshi Kusao (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Masami Kikuchi (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *Junichi Kanemaru ("Sonic Adventure" en adelante) En inglés *Keiko Utoku ("Sonic CD") La voz es la misma en todas las regiones, pero habla en inglés. *Martin Burke ("Sonic The Movie") *Jaleel White ("Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", "SatAM" y "Sonic Underground") *Ryan Drummond ("Sonic Adventure" hasta "Sonic Heroes") *Jason Anthony Griffith ("Shadow the Hedgehog" hasta "Sonic and the Black Knight"). *Roger Craig Smith ("Sonic Colors" en adelante) En español *Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. Doblaje en español castellano de "Las aventuras de Sonic el erizo", "Sonic el erizo", "Sonic X" y de la película "Wreck-It Ralph". *Jonatán López Doblaje en español castellano de "Sonic Underground" y del videojuego "^Sonic Generations". *Jorge Roig Jr Doblaje en español latinoamericano de "Las aventuras de Sonic el erizo" y la primera temporada de "Sonic el erizo". *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto Doblaje en español latinoamericano del especial de navidad de "Las aventuras de Sonic el erizo" y la segunda temporada de "Sonic el erizo". *Yamil Atala Doblaje en español latinoamericano de "Sonic Underground" (voz normal) y de la película "Wreck-It Ralph". *Ricardo Silva Doblaje en español latinoamericano de "Sonic Underground" (voz cantada) *Pablo Ausensi Doblaje en español latinoamericano de las 2 primeras temporadas de Sonic X *Hernán Bravo Doblaje en español latinoamericano de la tercera temporada de Sonic X *Jonathan Antonio Anguiano Gomez Doblaje en español latinoamericano de las series de Sega Finn Channel Sonic Plush Adventures Personalidad http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=2 editar Sonic, en la mayoría de los videojuegos, presenta una personalidad aventurera, decidida, confiado de sí mismo y algo egocéntrico y presumido, pero a pesar de eso siempre ayuda a cualquier ser que se encuentre en problemas. Su comida favorita según varios manuales y shows de TV son los chili-dog, aunque también los helados y la comida chatarra en general. En varias ocasiones se nota que disfruta de burlarse de sus enemigos y algunas veces de sus propios amigos, no lo hace con mala intención. Su mejor amigo sería Tails, a quien conoció en los acontecimientos de Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Su principal rival se considera Shadow, pero Metal Sonic (una copia robótica del erizo) sería también uno de estos. Amy siente una gran atracción hacia él, pero solo le ve como una amiga a pesar de que le da miedo y siempre huye de ella por ese motivo, pero igual la protege y la cuida, en algunas ocasiones se ha visto que siente un afecto por ella en la serie de Sonic X. Su principal propósito es parar los planes del Doctor Eggman, a pesar de ser un héroe es relajado, le gusta hacer cosas peligrosas por diversión, y su pasatiempo favorito es correr. Lista de canciones tema de Sonic Esta lista muestra algunas de las canciones tema de Sonic en distintos videojuegos. Cabe destacar que lo más común es la música Rock. dejando en claro la preferencia de Sonic hacia el Rock. *Sonic Boom / You Can Do Anything (Sonic CD) *It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure) *Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) *Escape from the City (Sonic Adventure 2) *Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) *We Can (Sonic Heroes) *Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes) *His World (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Endless Possibilities (Sonic Unleashed) *Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight) *Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors) Residencia, orígenes y posibles continuidades http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog&action=edit&section=4 editar En un principio, para que Sonic fuera mejor recibido tanto por audiencias Occidentales como Orientales, las distintas sucursales de Sega ofrecieron variaciones en el trasfondo de la historia de los juegos, derivando en distintos productos de variado contenido. Estas versiones no presentaban demasiados conflictos con lo mostrado en los juegos, aunque sería Sonic Adventure (1998) y los juegos que le siguieron, los que le darian una historia más concreta, desmintiendo y tomando elenmentos de ambas versiones. La continuidad de Sega Japón establece que Sonic nació en una isla llamada Christmas Island (Xmas Island en la versión japonesa). Sin embargo, no vive en dicha isla, si no en la llamada South Island, que es el escenario donde se desarrolla el "Sonic the Hedgehog" original de Megadrive. Más adelante conoceremos Westside Island (la isla natal de Tails) y Angel Island (la isla natal de Knuckles)[cita requerida], también conocida como Floating Island (Isla Flotante). En la época clásica de los Sonic (entre 1991 y 1998), el mundo de Sonic es el planeta Mobius, el único humano al que se conoce en dicho mundo es el Dr. Eggman. Esto cambiará en 1998, con la llegada de la Dreamcast y "Sonic Adventure", donde finalmente, se muestra a Sonic y a los demás personajes conviviendo con los humanos de la ficticia ciudad Station Square. Ya en el 2001, en "Sonic Adventure 2", los propios personajes se refieren al planeta concretamente como Tierra. Además de la continuidad de los videojuegos, existen varias continuidades alternativas, presentes en los cómics y series de televisión. Sega of America presentó variaciones, la más prominente siendo posiblemente el que se llamara al planeta donde habitan los personajes como "Mobius". Otra variación importante se aprecia en los "Amigos Animales", las criaturas que Sonic libera al destruir los robots en los juegos: Fuera de los juegos aparecía uno de cada especie con nombre propio, a modo de personaje; los nombres variaron entre ambas versiones con la excepción de Flicky, el pájaro azul, al ser el más prominente por aparecer en su propio juego en 1984; también, en el trasfondo de la versión americana, se dejaba en claro que Sonic se crio con éllos, y que cada animal le enseñó algo importante a Sonic (Flicky le enseñaría a disfrutar de la vida, el conejo Pocky/ Johnny Lightfoot le enseñaría a correr rápido, la morsa Rocky/ Joe Sushi a absorber burbujas cuando está bajo el agua, la ardilla Ricky/ Sally Acorn a saltar alto, etc).1 En éstas modificaciones se basarían vagamente distintos productos posteriores, como lo son entre otras las series animadas''Adventures of Sonic the Hegdehog'' ("Aventuras de Sonic el Erizo", comunmente abreviada AoStH), Sonic the Hegdehog (comúnmente abreviado "Sonic SatAm", por transmitirse los sábados a la mañana), ambas de 1993; Sonic Underground (que tomaba elementos de Sonic the Hegdehog, pero por lo demás siendo muy diferente) de 1997; y las historietas inglesas Sonic the Comic y las americanas''Sonic the Hegdehog'' (Ésta última tomando la serie animada Sonic the Hegdehog como modelo, pero expandiéndose a la vez que adaptando elementos de los juegos, como por ejemplo, al dejar en claro que el planeta "Mobius" es la tierra en el futuro), ambas empezadas en 1993. Durante la época clásica de Sonic (entre 1991 y 1998), esta continuidad estableció un serio conflicto con la de Sega of Japan, debido a que, en algunas ocasiones, los manuales de instrucciones de los juegos del Sonic Team fueron modificados en occidente con el propósito de adaptarse a la continuidad americana. Algunas de estas modificaciones hechas a los manuales de instrucciones fueron referirse al mundo de Sonic como Mobius, llamar al Dr. Eggman como Dr. Ivo Robotnik (este el nombre que se le dio en la continuidad americana), o cambiar el nombre de Amy por el de Princess Sally (Personaje tanto de la serie animada Sonic the Hegdehog, como de los comics del mismo nombre publicados por la companía Archie, basada en la ardilla que era uno de los amigos animales; éste cambio en particular ocurrió en las primeras edicones de Sonic CD, a modo de publicidad, pero luego corregido). Una posible tercera continuidad es la presentada en "Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie", el OVA de anime de 1996, que presenta el mundo de Sonic como Planet Freedom, una planeta dividido en dos partes: "The land of Sky", una zona de enormes islas flotantes sobre las nubes, donde Sonic y compañía habitan, y "The Land of Darkness", la superficie del planeta, cubierta de ciudades modernas en ruinas. Aquí vive Eggman. En "Sonic Riders" se muestra una sociedad futurista (principalmente por la ciudad Metal City), con tablas voladoras de alta tecnología, ya sea con propulsores a aire o gravitatorios. En "Sonic Riders 2: Zero Gravity", la última pista se llama Mobius Strip, por lo que debe tener algo relacionado con el planeta de Sonic. La recientemente terminada serie de anime "Sonic X", propone una continuidad muy similar a la oficial del Sonic Team, pero explica los hechos de una forma distinta: en lugar de Sonic haber vivido siempre en la Tierra, se establece que Sonic vive en un mundo paralelo, y que debido a un Chaos Control, tanto él, como Eggman, como las Esmeraldas del Caos, Tails, Knuckles y los demás personajes, así como Angel Island (la residencia e isla natal de Knuckles) y la Master Emerald, son teletransportados al mundo de los humanos, la Tierra. Así, Sonic y los demás conocerán por primera vez a humanos aparte de al Dr. Eggman. Por lo tanto, en ésta versión se establece que la Tierra no es el planeta de Sonic y compañía, sino que ellos son extraterrestres que llegaron de un universo paralelo por accidente. Ésta naturaleza alienígena es similar a la de los cómics y mangas, salvo que en "Sonic X" no se ha mencionado el nombre del planeta natal de Sonic (por lo que no se lo considera Mobius, pero tampoco se le descarta el nombre) ya que la mayor parte de la serie transcurre en su planeta paralelo: la Tierra. En "Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra", un videojuego para la consola portátil Nintendo DS, en los apuntes del diario cuando entramos al menú, hay información sobre todo lo pasado anterior al juego, como por ejemplo, el incidente de Chaos o la muerte de Emerl. Se repite constantemente "El mundo de Sonic" que hace pensar que Sonic pertenece a Mobius, ya que no hace referencia alguna a que el mundo de Sonic sea la tierra. Eso podría explicar entre otras cosas los extraños seres que se ven a lo largo del juego, como halcones gigantes o dragones, que bien podrían ser los dragones de komodo. En "Sonic Unleashed", durante todo el argumento, a pesar de no nombrarlo, se ve que el mundo de Sonic es muy similar a la Tierra, pero toda la masa terrestre está distribuida de forma diferente. Las culturas del mundo de éste juego estan enormemente basadas en las de la tierra. Habilidades Sonic es considerado como "la cosa más rápida del mundo" (esta expresión se suele utilizar en los cómics y series de televisión americanas). Posiblemente, el único que pueden igualar a Sonic en velocidad son Shadow the hedgehog y Scourge the hedgehog. Su primera habilidad fue "Sonic Spin Attack", en la que Sonic salta mientras se enrolla sobre sí mismo como hacen los erizos. Gracias a sus pinchos y a su velocidad de giro, puede atacar de esta forma a sus enemigos. A partir de "Sonic the Hedgehog 2", Sonic puede realizar el "Spin Dash", en el que Sonic, antes de empezar a rodar, coge impulso dando vueltas a sí mismo en una posición estática. Sonic, si va muy rápido, puede correr sobre el agua, aunque esto sólo en los juegos de 2D, ya que desde que Sonic alcanzó la tercera dimensión, el agua profunda es sinónimo de muerte para él, a excepción de "Sonic Unleashed" y "Sonic Colors": *En Sonic Unleashed puede correr sobre el agua siempre que mantenga velocidades similares a la de su Sonic Boost, tenga este último activado o no. *En Sonic Colors puede estar dentro del agua, pero en dos dimensiones. *En Sonic Generations al mantener el turbo, Sonic puede correr sobre el agua. Algo esencial en Seaside Hill. A continuación, se exponen las habilidades específicas que tuvo en cada videojuego: Habilidades de cada juego Sonic the Hedgehog jumpin Spin Attack: Al saltar, Sonic se enrolla en bola para acabar con los robots enemigos. *''Spin Attack:'' Mientras Sonic corre, el jugador debe presionar el botón de dirección hacia abajo. Esto hará que Sonic se enrolle en bola, lo que le permitirá acabar con enemigos y destruir algunos muros. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Jumpin Spin Attack: Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Dash:'' Similar a "Sonic CD". Sonic the Hedgehog CD ''Jumpin Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Dash:'' Cuando Sonic se agacha, el jugador debe presionar el botón A (también se puede usar B o C). Esto hará que Sonic se enrolle, girando rápidamente sobre sí mismo, lo que le hará tomar impulso para salir rodando a toda velocidad en forma de bola. Nota: A pesar de que "Sonic 2" apareció antes que "Sonic CD", debido a que la historia de este último se sitúa antes, Sonic aprende este movimiento en este juego. *''Super Dash/Peel Out:'' Sonic debe mirar hacia arriba, y cuando el jugador presiona el botón A, Sonic empezara a tomar impulso y velocidad para que, al soltar, Sonic salga disparado alcanzando la máxima velocidad al correr, lo cual le facilitara viajar en el tiempo, característica fundamental de este juego. Nota: Sonic no volvió a usar este movimiento en ningún otro título de 16 bits. Solo lo empleó en los juegos de 8 bits: "Sonic Chaos" y "Sonic Triple Trouble". Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Jumpin Spin Attack: Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Dash:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Standard Flash Attack:'' Mientras Sonic está en el aire (cuando salta), el jugador debe presionar cualquiera de los botones A, B, o C. Al hacerlo, un destello rodeará a Sonic durante poco más de un segundo, durante el cual será inmune a los ataques de los badniks (los cuales se destruirán si están cerca del erizo). Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball ''Jumpin Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Dash:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. Sonic & Knuckles ''Jumpin Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Dash:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Standard Flash Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Hyper Flash Attack:'' Sólo disponible si se es Hyper Sonic. Se ejecuta de igual manera que el clásico Flash Attack, solo que, ésta vez, se puede utilizar el botón direccional para dirigir a Sonic contra el enemigo. Además, ya no aparece un escudo momentáneo alrededor del erizo, sino que toda la pantalla resplandece durante un segundo, haciendo que los badniks que se encuentran dentro del campo visual sean destruidos. Sonic 3D Blast Jumpin Spin Attack: Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack:'' Mientras Sonic corre, el jugador debe presionar el botón B (la configuración puede cambiarse). Esto hará que Sonic se enrolle en bola, lo que le permitirá acabar con enemigos y destruir algunos muros. *''Spin Dash:'' Mientras Sonic está quieto en un lugar, el jugador debe presionar el botón B (la configuración puede cambiarse). Esto hará que Sonic se enrolle en bola, girando rápidamente sobre sí mismo, lo que le hará tomar impulso para salir rodando a toda velocidad. *''Blast Attack:'' Mientras Sonic tenga el Escudo Blast, el jugador debe presionar el botón B mientras salta para lanzarse a toda velocidad sobre el enemigo más próximo (como el Homing Attack que se ve más adelente desde "Sonic Adventure"). Sonic Adventure Jumpin Spin Attack: Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack:'' Similar al del juego "Sonic 3D Blast". *''Spin Dash:'' Similar al del juego "Sonic 3D Blast". *''Homing Attack:'' Mientras Sonic salta, es capaz de rodar en el aire, dirigiéndose al enemigo más cercano. *''Light Speed Dash:'' Sonic puede correr por una fila de anillos, incluso estando éstos en el aire. *''Light Speed Attack:'' Es el mismo movimiento del Light Speed dash, pero aplicado a los Badniks (robots enemigos). Sonic se enrolla sobre sí mismo y se dirige a través de una fila de Badniks, acabando con todos. Sonic Adventure 2 (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) *''Bounce Bracelet:'' Sonic es capaz de saltar en el aire, rodando, y caer rápidamente, para luego poder saltar más alto de lo normal. Algo parecido se puede hacer con un escudo de agua en "Sonic 3". *''Somersault:'' Permite a Sonic rodar para destruir cajas y enemigos. *''Fire Somersault:'' Versión reforzada del Somersault. Si se consigue el Flame Ring, Sonic rueda en una bola de fuego, permitiendo romper cajas metálicas. *''Magic Gloves:'' Coge a un enemigo cercano, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña bola explosiva que se puede lanzar como una granada. *''Mystic Melody:'' Una vez obtenida esta habilidad, Sonic puede tocar una melodía en unos pequeños altares, abriendo un camino que, generalmente, lleva al Chao perdido de cada misión 3(no todos). *''Light Dash:'' Sonic puede correr por una fila de anillos, incluso si estos están en el aire. *''Light Attack:'' El mismo movimiento Light Dash aplicado a los enemigos. *''Time Stop:'' En el modo "Versus"(solo despues de haber colectado 60 rings), Sonic es capaz de congelar el tiempo a su alrededor utilizando una Esmeralda del Caos. *''Chaos Control:'' En el modo "Historia"(en la pelea contra el antepenúltimo boss, solo el CPU lo puede usar, para no caer al espacio), Sonic utiliza una Esmeralda del Caos para manipular el tiempo y el espacio (genera un efecto similar al Light Attack).Shadow también es capaz de hacer esto. *''Sonic Wind:'' En el modo "Versus"(solo despues de haber colectado 40 rings), Sonic utiliza una Esmeralda del Caos para crear un remolino azul. Sonic Heroes (Teclas para Xbox) *''Jumpin Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Rocket Accel:'' El jugador debe mantener pulsado el botón X, y soltarlo para que sus dos amigos, Tails y Knuckles, le impulsen, pudiendo atacar a enemigos cercanos, aunque el objetivo de la habilidad suele ser subir cuestas muy empinadas. *''Homing Attack:'' El jugador debe saltar, y antes de caer, volver a pulsar A. Sonic irá rodando por el aire hacia el enemigo más cercano. Si a continuación hubiera más enemigos, este proceso puede volver a repetirse pulsando A de nuevo. *''Tornado Jump:'' El jugador debe saltar y a continuación pulsar el botón X en el aire. Sonic hará un tornado en el aire. Esta habilidad permite quitar escudos a los enemigos o agarrarse a barras verticales. *''Triangle Jump:'' En lugares suficientemente estrechos, Sonic puede realizar un Homing Attack dirigido a un muro. Cuando Sonic se agarre al muro, el jugador debe pulsar rápidamente el botón A para cambiar al otro muro. Con los botones de dirección o la palanca izquierda hacia arriba o abajo, Sonic avanza hacia adelante o atrás, respectivamente. *''Light Dash:'' Cuando Sonic se acerque a una fila de anillos, si se pulsa el botón X, Sonic seguirá el camino que éstos formen, aunque para ello tenga que flotar en el aire. *''Light Speed:'' Tras ejecutar un Team Blast, el indicador del Team Blast irá bajando. Si antes de que se agote, llevando a Sonic de líder, el jugador pulsa A y a continuación X, Sonic atacará a todos los enemigos cercanos. Si al pulsar A y X no se está suficientemente cerca de sus enemigos, simplemente ejecutará un Tornado Jump. Sonic Advance 3 Nuevo Dash Attack Una nueva versión del Spin Dash, pero ésta sólo aparece en este juego Sonic Rush Hot Jump Trick Cuando está en el aire, justo en el cenit de su salto, es capaz de impulsarse para ir más alto. *''Humming Top Trick'' Idéntico a Hot Jump, pero con la salvedad de que Sonic se impulsa más a la derecha, no va más alto. *''Super Boost/Rush'' Sonic es capaz de acelerar instantáneamente y crearse un escudo de fuerza a su alrededor. Lo usa para destruir enemigos y obstáculos. Sonic Riders Como personaje de tipo Speed (Velocidad) posee la habilidad de usar raíles para deslizarse con su tabla voladora (Extreme Gear). Mientras se desliza, recarga la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Dependiendo del nivel en el que esté, Sonic puede atacar con puñetazo o usar hasta el Spin Dash para aturdir a los enemigos, quitándoles los anillos. Otra habilidad de "Sonic Riders" es poder expulsar tornados de la parte trasera de su Extreme Gear, logrando atrapar a los oponentes que se encuentren detrás. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Nota: Las teclas son de Xbox 360. *''Spin Dash'': El clásico movimiento, se mantiene pulsando X y manteniéndolo así hasta que Sonic tome impulso. *''Derrape'': Si Sonic corre a velocidad máxima (Pero moderada) y presionas X estará avanzando sobre el suelo, lo que le permite derribar enemigos y pasar por áreas estrechas o bajas. *''Impulso'': Sonic salta y presiona X, entonces hara un Spin Dash y bajará saltando más alto. *''Salto'': Parecido al light dash. Permite a Sonic seguir una hilera de anillos si salta y, al hacer contacto con los primeros de la fila, presionar X. *''Ataque teledirigido'': Si Sonic, saltando, vuelve a presionar A, atacará al objetivo más cercano. En caso contrario solo avanzará y también obtendrá más velocidad que antes. *''Escudo eléctrico'': Se obtiene al comprar la gema amarilla, te proporciona un escudo eléctrico. Ultimamente si se actualiza la consola, se han metido nuevos caracteres de personajes, que al actualizar, les consigues, pero pierdes el proceso guardado, porque no les desbloquearias si lo tienes pasado. Sonic Unleashed En este videojuego, Sonic posee una transformación que le convierte en un erizo-lobo, denominado Werehog, variando completamente tanto en su aspecto como en sus habilidades y velocidad. Como Sonic the Hedgehog: *''Salto'': Al pulsar el botón de salto, Sonic saltará. *''Impulso'' o Energía Ring:Descripción Xbox 360: Con este movimiento, Sonic puede alcanzar grandes velocidades más allá del sonido, llevándose por delante todo lo que encuentre, desde obstáculos hasta enemigos, siempre y cuando le quede energía ring en el marcador (se recarga recogiendo anillos). En la Wii, el marcador está dividido en 3-9 barras, y Sonic necesita al menos una barra llena para realizarlo. Además solo dura 2 segundos. *''Ataque teledirigido'':Descripción Xbox 360: En pleno salto, si el jugador pulsa el botón de "Impulso" cuando un cursor aparece sobre un enemigo (Hay que mover el Joystick Analógico para hacerlo aparecer), Sonic atacará al enemigo marcado de un potente golpe. Si no hay enemigos, simplemente efectuará un Jump Dash en el aire, y si se tienen los zapatos de Impulso Aéreo, Sonic hará uno. En la Wii, el cursor aparece automáticamente y hay que pulsar el botón de Salto en el aire para hacerlo. ausente de la ps2 *''Pisotón'': Sonic puede pulsar interruptores o romper suelos resquebrajados para atraversarlos con esta habilidad. Se efectúa primero saltando y luego pulsando el botón correspondiente. *''Derrape'': Se realiza con el mismo botón que en la habilidad "Pisotón", pero mientras se está corriendo. Permite a Sonic derrapar en curvas cerradas si corre a gran velocidad. *''Patada'': Se realiza con el mismo botón que en las habilidades "Pisotón" y "Derrape", pero mientras se está quieto y pulsando el botón dos veces rápidamente. Permite a Sonic efectuar un barrido con el pie a modo de patada. Ausente de la Wii. *''Gatear'': Se realiza con el mismo botón que en las habilidades "Pisotón", "Derrape" y "Patada", pero mientras Sonic se está quieto y pulsando el botón una vez y manteniéndolo pulsado. Con esta habilidad, Sonic puede colarse por pequeños huecos. Si lo hace mientras corre, se deslizará de forma rápida sin perder velocidad. *''Salto entre paredes'': Permite a Sonic llegar a lugares elevados saltando y rebotando entre paredes juntas y estrechas. *''Impulso aéreo'': Similar al impulso estándar, pero con la particularidad de avanzar por el aire recogiendo estelas de anillos que, de otro modo, no se podrían recoger. En la Wii se puede realizar, pero no es una habilidad en sí. Como Sonic the Werehog: *''Doble salto'': Sonic puede saltar una vez y luego otra en el aire. *''Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo'': Sonic puede golpear a sus enemigos con ataques en horizontal y en línea recta gracias a sus fuertes brazos, garras y patadas. También puede realizar llaves. *''Unleashed'': Al derrotar enemigos, Sonic acumula energía Gaia. Al liberarla, Sonic entra en modo "Unleashed" y se vuelve momentáneamente invencible. Su fuerza y velocidad aumentan drásticamente. En la Wii, Sonic solo recibe la mitad del daño y hace el doble de daño. Además, los combos cambian en la Wii (Ejemplo: El Earthshaker se convierte en Unleashed Tornado). unleashed tornado esta habilidad se transforma cuando sonic usa el earthshaker un tornado rapido como una rafaga de 2500 kmh. ausente de la Wii/PS2 *''Esprintar'': Sonic puede correr de un modo parecido a como lo haría un animal cuadrúpedo, como un lobo. *''Agarre'': Sonic puede alargar sus brazos para agarrarse a postes, salientes o activar palancas o interruptores. También puede agarrar enemigos (Habilidad Default en la versión de Xbox 360, pero se necesita obtener en la Wii) Sonic and the Secret Rings Speed Break: Sonic va a una velocidad en la que casi ni se ve. *''Time Break'': Todo (incluido Sonic) va más lento, como un Chaos Control. Sonic and The Black Knight Sonic puede usar su espada para cortar objetos y derrotar enemigos. Al usar el "alma salvaje", Sonic atacará a enemigos de uno en uno con un ataque poderoso. También tiene el ataque teledirigido, con el que saltará encima de su enemigo. En Excalibur Sonic, el alma salvaje se usará automáticamente. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Jumpin Spin Attack: Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Dash:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Homing Attack:'' Similar a los juegos anteriores. Sonic Colors (Wii) Los controles son parecidos o iguales a los de "Sonic Unleashed", pero en este juego "Werehog" no existe, y Sonic se transforma en diferentes manifestaciones dependiendo que Wisp usa. Los controles son: *''Salto'': Similar a juegos anteriores. *''Homing Attack/Salto doble'': Si estas cerca de un enemigo y pulsas dos veces el botón de saltar, Sonic se ira hacia el enemigo, pero si no, hará un salto doble, un ataque que te servirá para alcanzar lugares altos. *''Pisotón'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Derrape'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Gatear'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Salto entre paredes'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. Wisps *''White Boost'': Similar a los juegos anteriores, pero en este juego el impulso es causado por los Wisps blancos. *''Cyan Lazer'': Sonic carga un impulso y lo libera para recorrer cierta distancia en linea recta mientras destruye todo obstáculo a su paso. Mientras usa el lazer puede rebotar en los diamantes y usar puntos de teletranporte. *''Yellow Drill'': Sonic se convierte en un taladro que puede excava bajo la tierra, y puede también usarse en bajo el agua. Si se acaba el poder del Wisp mientras Sonic está bajo tierra, morirá. *''Orange Rocket'': Sonic se convierte en un cohete que se eleva y explota a una gran altura, permitiéndole tomar filas de objetos que están en el aire. *''Pink Spikes'': Sonic se vuelve una rueda de espinas que se pega a las superficies y aún conserva las habilidades básicas de Sonic, incluyendo el clásico Spin Dash. *''Green Hover'': Sonic se vuelve una nave espacial que puede volar y seguir filas de anillos automáticamente. *''Blue Cube'': Sonic se vuelve un cubo azul que transforma unas peculiares monedas azules en plataformas y viceversa, también destruye cubos de Wisps y enemigos con las sacudidas. *''Purple Frenzy'': Sonic se convierte en un monstruo rodeado de energía negativa que se come todo a su paso mientras va creciendo. Sonic Generations (PS3/XBOX 360/N3DS/PC) Sonic Clásico Jumpin' Spin Attack: Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Attack'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Spin Dash'': Se añade nueva una variante al clásico ataque de Sonic. La normal, similar a los juegos clásicos anteriores. Sin embargo, la variante permite realizar el ataque de forma casi instantánea, sin necesidad de agacharse, con pulsar un único botón del Pad de Control. Además, la velocidad que alcanza Sonic ejecutando este ataque, en sus dos variantes, es muy superior que en anteriores Juegos. Sonic Moderno Salto: Similar a juegos anteriores. *''Impulso'': Similar a juegos anteriores. Con este movimiento, Sonic puede alcanzar grandes velocidades más allá del sonido, llevándose por delante todo lo que encuentre, desde obstáculos hasta enemigos, siempre y cuando le quede energía en el marcador (se recarga recogiendo anillos, destruyendo enemigos o haciendo combos). *''Homing Attack: Si estas cerca de un enemigo y pulsas dos veces el botón de saltar, Sonic se ira hacia el enemigo, en pleno salto, un ataque que te servirá para alcanzar lugares altos, si el jugador pulsa el botón de "Impulso" cuando un cursor aparece sobre un enemigo (Hay que mover el Joystick Analógico para hacerlo aparecer), Sonic atacará al enemigo marcado de un potente golpe. Si no hay enemigos, simplemente efectuará un Jump Dash en el aire.'' *''Light Speed Dash'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Pisotón'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Derrape'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Gatear'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Salto entre paredes'': Similar a los juegos anteriores. *''Combo'': Mientras Sonic este impulsado en el aire (Debido a rampas u otros objetos) puede hacer piruetas, lo que llenara el indicador de impulso. Rivalidades En varios juegos y comics , Sonic a tenido rivales y adversarios que generalmente se pelean y discuten. Metal Sonic: Es una copia robotica de Sonic,echa por el Dr Robotnik,con el que primero se hizo una carrera,en otras ocasiones una pelea a muerte,todo para decidir quien es el verdadero Sonic. 'Aparecio por primera vez en ''Sonic CD Shadow: Es un erizo negro creado como la 'Forma de vida Suprema '''por el Dr Gerald Robotnik en la colonia ARK.Un Dia la colonia fue atacada y Maria Robotnik lo envio a la tierra en una capsula.Lastimosamenta Maria no pudo sobrevivir ya que un soldado le habia disparado.Shadow llego criogenizado a la tierra. 50 anos despues fue encontrado por Eggman.Desde ese entonces empezo a trabajar para eggman en delitos.Pero despues reflexiono pensando si era lo que Maria hubiera querido.Despues pelea junto a Super Sonic contra el Biolizard.Shadow sobrepasa sus limites y cae a la tierra.Aparecio por primera vez en Sonic Adventure 2 Silver : Viene de un futuro totalmente devastado por Iblis.Luego Mephiles The Dark le dice que '''Sonic '''es el responsable , luego viaja al futuro a encontrar a Sonic y aniquilarlo,pensando que haci podra corregir lo ocurrido,Despues se encuentra con Sonic , y pelean a pesar que la pelea fuee interrumpida por Amy.Luego reanudando su busqueda,se encuentra con Shadow,despues este le dice que Sonic no es el culpable sino Mephiles.Al final se transforma en Super Silver junto a los otros 3 erizos y derrotan a Solaris.Aparecio por primera vez en Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Videojuegos Principales En consolas de 8 bits En Game Gear y Master System, encontramos a: *"Sonic the Hedgehog": Sonic tiene que liberar a los animales de su conversión a máquinas por parte del Doctor Robotnik, recorriendo de principio a fin la Isla ''"South Island", visitando cada una de sus exóticas y peligrosas áreas y Derrotando a cada Artilugio del Doctor. Se lanzó en ambas plataformas (Game Gear y Master System). *"Sonic the Hegdehog 2": Es diferente al de Megadrive prácticamente en todo. Sonic tiene que rescatar a Tails de las manos de su némesis: Robotnik. Para ello, tiene que recoger las 6 Esmeraldas del Caos que están en cada nivel, mientras derrota a cada uno de los Jefes Mecánicos que custodian cada área. Disponible para ambas plataformas. *``Knuckles in sonic 2´´ Es el mismo juego que sonic the hedgehog 2 pero en este se puede controlar a knuckles y acceder a diferentes pasadizos. *"Sonic Chaos": También sigue la misma mecánica que "Sonic the Hegdehog 2", y en este caso Robotnik ha robado las Esmeraldas del Caos, incluida la más poderosa de ellas, la Esmeralda Roja. Por primera vez la habilidad de volar de Tails puede ser controlada por el jugador. Sonic y Tails deben de nuevo hacer frente a cada una de las Máquinas del Siniestro Doctor. Disponible para ambas plataformas. *"Sonic Triple Trouble": Es otro videojuego protagonizado por Sonic y Tails, los cuales tienen que conseguir las Esmeraldas del Caos robadas y luchar contra nuevos y diversos enemigos, entre ellos, el misterioso Nack the Weasel (También conocido como Fang the Sniper), Knuckles The Echidna, que cree que nuestros protagonistas son enemigos y el Dr. Robotnik, que tiene a punto una de sus más diabólicas creaciones y que además se ha apoderado de la Esmeralda Dorada. Exclusivo de la portátil de SEGA(Game Gear) *"Sonic Drift" y "Sonic Drift 2" para GameGear: Fue la primera inclusión de Sonic y sus compañeros en el género de las carreras. Él y más personajes de la saga Sonic se montaban en Karts para competir y ganar las Esmeraldas del Caos. 4 Personajes disponibles en la 1º entrega, mientras que 7 son los disponibles en Drift 2. *Sonic Spinball: Versión del original de 16 bits, sólo para Game Gear, pero en algunas partes de Europa y America también lo hizo en Master System. Es un juego en el que Sonic se convierte en bola de pinchos para adentrarse en una gran base de Robotnik con un planteamiento de juego de Pinball en el que Sonic es la bola de Juego. *"Sonic Labyrinth" fue un innovador juego de Game Gear que uso la perspectiva isométrica en pseudo-3D, en el cual Sonic tiene que recuperar sus zapatillas, robadas por el Doctor Eggman, las cuales son las que le otorgan una mayor velocidad. *"Sonic Blast" es el primer juego de la plataforma de 8 bits de SEGA (exclusivo para Game Gear), en el que hace aparición Knuckles el Equidna como jugador, junto con Sonic, en unos entornos en 2D, pero, sin embargo, por primera vez con gráficos casi por completo prerrenderizados, que le dan una apariencia pseudo-3D al título, en aquel entonces bastante novedosa, en una videoconsola de 8 bits. En consolas de 16 bits *"Sonic the Hedgehog", lanzado para la videoconsola Sega Mega Drive, es quizás el juego más recordado de Sonic (sobre todo su primera etapa, Zona de la Colina Verde ó "Green Hill Zone"). Aquí comienza la andadura del Erizo Azul en contra del Doctor Robotnik, que ha robotizado a todas las criaturas del Planeta Mobius. *"Sonic the Hedgehog 2", Sega Mega Drive: Secuela del anterior, aparece por primera vez el fiel (y mejor) amigo de Sonic, Tails el zorro, el cual corría detrás de él, siendo además el primer juego en el que el erizo se transformaba en Super Sonic, obteniendo nuevas habilidades y poderes. Es el juego que más fases distintas posee. *``Knuckles in Sonic 2´´ *"Sonic CD" es un juego en el cual Sonic viaja a través del Tiempo: Al pasado, presente y futuro para tratar de liberar un extraño planeta del Poder de Robotnik y salvar a Amy Rose, que aquí hace su primera aparición, al igual que Metal Sonic, que es el principal enemigo del juego y el más persistente hasta ahora. La historia se sitúa justo después de "Sonic the Hedgehog" original, a pesar de que salió después de "Sonic 2". Es considerado por muchos fans y expertos como el mejor Sonic Clásico de 2D editado hasta la fecha, precisamente por las dos grandes novedades que ofrece: viajes en el tiempo y música en calidad CD gracias al Mega CD. *"Sonic Spinball" es un juego en el que Sonic se convierte en bola de pinchos para adentrarse en una gran base de Robotnik con un planteamiento totalmente Pinball en la que Sonic es la bola de Juego. *Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Sonic y Tails vuelven a combatir unidos contra el Dr. Robotnik, con un nuevo rival (hoy en día compañero),Knuckles the Echidna, al que el Doctor engaña, haciendo creer al equidna rojo que Sonic y Tails tienen la intención de robar la Esmeralda Maestra (Master Emerald) de la Isla Flotante (Angel island). Robotnik, mientras, es quien realmente busca las esmeraldas para poder reactivar la Death Egg de nuevo. *Sonic & Knuckles: Sonic y Knuckles deciden atacar al Doctor Robotnik... pero no lo hacen unidos, ya que siguen diferentes caminos en momentos distintos. La historia de Sonic sigue la de "Sonic 3", mientras que la de Knuckles comienza una nueva historia, tiempo después de que Sonic se fuera de la Isla Flotante, siendo su principal enemigo un Egg-Robot que emplea antiguas máquinas de su creador Robotnik. Fue el único cartucho que utilizaba tecnología "Lock On". Esta consistía en la incorporación sobre el cartucho de una segunda ranura, que permitía la conexión de un segundo adicional, ante el cual la ROM del primero reaccionaba, saltando a una secuencia de código alternativa que tomaba, ante determinados casos específicos, partes del código de la ROM del que se había conectado, dando como resultado, por así decirlo, un juego "mixto", que incorporaba elementos de ambos. Esto, en el caso de "Sonic & Knuckles", sólo se producía ante determinados títulos de la saga de Mega Drive, como es el caso de "Sonic the Hedgehog", que daba como resultado un juego exclusivo de miles de fases de bonus del estilo de "Sonic the Hedgehog 3", o el caso de "Sonic the Hedgehog 2", que daba como resultado "Knuckles the Echidna In Sonic the Hedgehog 2", permitiendo al jugador controlar al equidna rojo por las fases (y con buena parte del motor) del "Sonic 2" original, pudiendo hacer uso de sus novedosas habilidades (planear, trepar y romper muros sin esfuerzo, pero con una menor velocidad y capacidad de salto), llegando así a partes del mapeado a las que Sonic o Tails no hubieran podido. Pero era sin duda al fusionar el cartucho con "Sonic the Hedgehog 3" cuando se producía el cambio más espectacular, con un nuevo título completamente híbrido: "Sonic 3 & Knuckles", que permitía comenzar con cualquiera de los 3 personajes, Sonic (seguido o no de Tails), Tails o Knuckles, en las fases de "Sonic the Hedgehog 3", abriéndose, en el caso de Knuckles, caminos completamente nuevos y alternativos. Al completarlas, cualquier personaje podía avanzar por las fases de "Sonic & Knuckles", hasta el final, haciendo un juego el doble de largo y siendo posible además acceder a 7 nuevas Súper Esmeraldas del Caos que permitirían, en caso de ser recolectadas junto con las 7 originales, una nueva transformación del jugador, en Hyper Sonic, Super Tails o Hyper Knuckles, respectivamente, según el caso. Asimismo, es posible apreciar además ciertas diferencias en determinadas secuencias de historia y en otros detalles, que permiten poner en consonancia y dar continuidad a ambas tramas. *"Sonic 3 & Knuckles" haría su aparición posteriormente, como título unificado, en formato CD-ROM, para determinadas plataformasIBM PC compatibles. *"Sonic 3D Blast", con gráficos pseudo-3D en vista isométrica y pre-renderizados: El objetivo del erizo azul es rescatar a unos pájaros, denominados Flickies, habitantes de la isla del mismo nombre (Isla de los Flickies ó Flickies' Island), ya que Eggman los tiene prisioneros dentro de monstruosos robots. Lanzado en un principio para Sega Mega Drive, aunque posteriormente se haría también una reedición con una mejoría en las texturas, para la consola de 32 bits de SEGA, (Sega Saturn). En consolas de 32 Bits *"Knuckles Chaotix": Es el único título de la saga Sonic para la extensión 32 bits Mega Drive 32X. Protagonizado por Knuckles e introduciendo nuevos personajes, tenía la particularidad de que se controlaba a dos personajes atados entre sí por unos extraños anillos unidos por un campo de fuerza con forma de cuerda, con lo que hay que controlar el movimiento de los personajes para superar determinados obstáculos y que uno no haga caer a otro. *"Sonic 3D Blast": Versión mejorada del juego de Mega Drive para Saturn, con mayor calidad visual y sonora, además de tener nuevas etapas especiales tridimensionales. También para PC. *"Sonic R" para la Sega Saturn y PC: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Robotnik, junto a nuevos invitados y Personajes exclusivos, disputan carreras de Velocidad en una serie de vistosos Circuitos en 3D, con una música muy pegadiza. *"Sonic Jam": Primer Recopilatorio editado de los primeros juegos de Sonic de Megadrive, con un pequeño mundo en 3D, editado en 1997. *"Sonic Xtreme": PROYECTO CANCELADO. Por lo que mostraban los videos de la versión en desarrollo, el juego partía de una base en cierta forma similar al muy posterior videojuego de nintendo Mario Galaxy para Wii. En consolas de 128 Bits *"Sonic Adventure": Sonic se dirige a la ciudad de Station Square para enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo, Chaos, que, como no, estaba bajo el control del Dr. Eggman. Este juego trajo como novedad primera para los juegos de Sonic, la capacidad de interactuar con personajes no jugables, dando aún más sensación de libertad al juego, que podía ser explorado libremente. Disponible para Dreamcast. También se relanzó en GameCube y en PC, llamándose "'''Sonic Adventure DX (Director's Cut)", que incluía numerosos extras. *"Sonic Adventure 2": Sonic es acusado de un robo que nunca cometió, y es perseguido por las fuerzas militares. Sonic se enfrenta ante Shadow por primera vez (fue su primera aparición); aunque tuvieron que olvidar sus diferencias para librar al mundo de su destrucción por enésima vez. Aún teniendo una sola historia, se puede disfrutar el juego bajo dos puntos de vista, el de los Héroes (Sonic, Tails y Knuckles) y el de los "Dark" (Shadow, Eggman y Rouge). Salió originalmente para Dreamcast en el 2001 y en el 2002 se relanzó en la Nintendo GameCube para conmemorar los 10 años de Sonic bajo el nombre de "Sonic Adventure 2: Battle" con nuevos añadidos y extras. *"Sonic Shuffle", El juego consiste en avanzar por un tablero en un mundo ya sea de hielo, bosque y otros más, en donde los jugadores (se pueden hasta cuatro jugadores multijugador o contra la máquina) progresan por turnos. En ese lapso recoge anillos y si cae en un círculo azul; gana muchos más anillos, pero si cae en uno rojo; los pierde (esto depende del tamaño del círculo que tiene un dibujo de anillo). En el tablero se pueden llegar a diferentes stages (niveles) en los cuales se pone un reto y el que gane avanza. *"Sonic Heroes", el tercer juego en 3D de la saga: En él se hace más hincapié en el trabajo en equipo. Cada equipo consta de 3 personajes, habiendo cuatro equipos. Sonic comparte filas con Tails y Knuckles. Sonic es retado por Eggman a que le impida realizar sus planes, pero todo resulta ser una trampa de Metal Sonic. Su extremadamente alta calidad gráfica producía problemas en la versión para PS2. *"Sonic Riders" es la última incursión de Sonic en la velocidad arcade usando unas tablas voladoras (Extreme Gear). Este juego mezcla velocidad, rol y trucos extremos en sus endiabladas carreras. En consolas portátiles (Nintendo, Apple iOS, Sony, NeoGeo Pocket) *"Sonic Pocket Adventure" fue el único juego de Sonic producido para NeoGeo Pocket. Este juego usa los escenarios de "Sonic 2" de Sega Genesis aunque los mapas no son los mismos, ni tampoco los jefes, llegando hasta a pelear contra knuckles en una de las etapas. *"Sonic Advance" fue el primer juego típico de Sonic para la Game Boy Advance. En él Sonic vuelve a los entornos 2D. Su estilo en gráficos era distinto, ya que Sonic y sus compañeros tienen un aspecto más "Animé", de sus diseños realizados desde "Sonic Adventure". *"Sonic Advance 2": Como principal novedad sobre el título anterior en que es un juego mucho más rápido donde los enemigos son más escasos, donde el personaje correrá prácticamente sin parar y donde los obstáculos tienen un papel poco más que testimonial, siendo las caídas sin fondo el principal peligro. Aparece por primera vez Cream the Rabbit. *"Sonic Advance 3": Ahora para entrar en las etapas de cada zona tiene que recorrer un mapa principal, pero en éste incluso encontrará zonas extra. Sonic puede formar equipo con Tails, Knuckles, Amy o Cream. Pero entre sí los personajes también pueden realizar parejas, dando lugar a 20 combinaciones distintas. *"Sonic Battle" es un juego de lucha en 3D para Game Boy Advance. Aquí se puede elegir a muchos personajes de la saga entre los que destacan Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles entre otros. *"Sonic N" es la conversión de "Sonic Advance" para la N-Gage de Nokia. El juego no se alteró en absoluto en ningún término, pero se adaptó la pantalla para la consola. *"Sonic Rush" fue el primer juego de Sonic para la plataforma Nintendo DS, y consistió en un juego de plataformas 2D que aprovechaba la doble pantalla para visionar las partes superior e inferior de los escenarios, moviéndose el erizo por ambas. En este juego aparece un nuevo personaje jugable: Blaze the Cat. *"Sonic Rush Adventure": La continuación de "Sonic Rush" para Nintendo DS, el juego era en 2D y su desarrollo recordaba mucho al primer Sonic Rush. *"Sonic Colors" para Nintendo DS tiene un estilo similar a los juegos de Sonic Rush. La mayor parte del juego esta en dos dimensiones, pero hay partes del juego en tres dimensiones, como la etapa especial, que es táctil. *"Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood" fue el primer juego del género RPG de la saga Sonic the Hedgehog desarrollado por elSonic Team conjuntamente con BioWare, disponible para Nintendo DS. La trama presentaba nuevos indicios acerca del pasado de la civilización de Knuckles y también a un nuevo equidna como personaje jugable: Shade The Echidna. *"Sonic the Hedgehog 4" fue lanzado en Octubre de 2010 para iOS(iPhone, Ipod Touch y iPad) es como el sonic 4 de PS3, Xbox 360 y Wii pero con 2 niveles adicionales y el manejo del special stage con sensor de movimiento, además esta adaptado a la pantalla tactil del iPhone, iPod touch y iPad. *"Sonic the Hedgehog CD Fue lanzado a finales del 2011 para iOS con los marcadores para el game center y para Android yWindows phone sin los marcadores. *"Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic 2, Sonic Spinball y Sonic Advance fueron relanzados, pero esta vez para teléfono móvil. En consolas de nueva generación *"Sonic the Hedgehog": El primer juego de Sonic para Xbox 360 y PS3, donde tres erizos: Sonic, Shadow, y Silver (nuevo personaje), con la ayuda de sus amigos, tratarán de salvar el futuro de la tierra y el planeta de Eggman de un erizo demoniaco, Mephiles. *"Sega Rally Revo": No aparece como personaje jugable pero el y Shadow aparecen como apariencias desbloqueables *"Sonic & the Secret Rings" (Sonic y Los Anillos Secretos), para la consola Wii de Nintendo: Sonic tiene que completar más de 500 misiones. Lo revolucionario de esta entrega es el innovador control, alabado por unos y criticado por otros, que se trata de realizar ciertos movimientos con el Wiimote para girar, saltar, atacar, etc. mientras Sonic corre solo por el recorrido. *"Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity": Secuela del "Sonic Riders" de las consolas de 128 bits, la mecánica del juego destaca por el uso de la gravedad para realizar nuevas habilidaddes como el Salto gravitatorio y el control gravitatorio. Además se incluyeron 2 nuevos personajes secretos, Nights y Amigo que pertenecen a otras franquicias de SEGA. *"Sonic: Free Riders": Tercera parte de "Sonic Riders", de la consola de juegos XBOX 360 Kinect para el primer uso de control de movimiento completo del cuerpo para girar y dar vuelta a su camino a través de una serie de circuitos visuales impresionantes. *"Sonic Unleashed" fue lanzado en noviembre del 2008 para las tres plataformas de la nueva generación y para PlayStation 2. Este juego alternará el control bidimensional y tridimensional. Sonic deberá salvar el planeta de la catástrofe creada por Eggman, sufriendo una terrible mutación cuando cae la noche. *"Sonic and The Black Knight" (Sonic y El Caballero Negro), Nintendo Wii: Remontado a la edad Arturiana, en este juego, aparte de sus habilidades ya mencionadas, usa una espada. atacando simplemente con ella o combinaciones como hacerse bola con la espada. y cabe mencionar la aparición de Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Tails y Amy, como Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Smith (un herrero) y la Dama del lago.Su nueva forma será Excalibur- Sonic que posee una armadura dorada y una espada grande(Excalibur) y poderosa, también hay personajes extras como:Silver(Sir Galahad) y Jet(Sir Lamorak)que se pueden usar en el Modo Batalla. *"Sonic Colors" fue lanzado en noviembre del 2010 en Australia, Europa, América del Norte, y Japón. El Dr. Eggman, para disculparse por sus malvados planes del pasado, ha creado un parque de atracciones en el espacio intergaláctico, con varios planetas unidos, pero en realidad es una trampa, y el parque de atracciones es otro de sus planes. Sonic tendrá que rescatar a los Wisp, que son los alienígenas que el Dr. Eggman está capturando para conseguir energía, y parte de la energía está en el parque de atracciones. *´"Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing" fue lanzado a principios de 2010 para todas las consolas de nueva generación y PC. Se trata de un juego arcade de conducción al estilo "Mario Kart" con personajes tanto de la franquicia de Sonic como de otros juegos pertenecientes a Sega. Carece de un argumento propio. *"Sonic the Hedgehog 4": Después de años de nuevos títulos y lanzamientos bajo el nombre del erizo azul, SEGA anunció oficialmente la continuación de la saga original, la cual habían dejado hasta "Sonic & Knuckles". Disponible para iPhone / iPod Touch, PS3, Xbox360 y Wii. *"Sonic Generations": Es el más actual videojuego de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog, ideado para celebrar el 20º Aniversario del nacimiento de Sonic. En él aparecen tanto Sonic Clásico (1991-1998) como Sonic Moderno (1999-Actualidad), suponiendo una mezcla de jugabilidades 2D y 3D y está disponible desde finales de noviembre en las plataformas PlayStation 3, XBox 360, PCyNintendo 3DS. *"Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed" : la secuela de "Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing" se anunció oficialmente el 30 de Abril de 2012. Llegará a Playstation 3, Xbox 360, PC, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U y PS Vita a finales de 2012. *"Sonic Lost World": Después de tiempo, es anunciado un juego propio del erizo azul para la Wii U y el segundo de 3DS. Igual que Sonic Colors, Generations y Unleashed, la jugabilidad 2D con 3D vuelve con una forma como Sonic Xtreme. Listado de Videojuegos de la saga Sonic Tails Knuckles Amy Shadow Silver Espio Vector Charrmy Bee Tikal Blaze Series de Animación La primera aparición de una serie de Sonic en la televisión fue la de "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" (Las Aventuras de Sonic El Erizo) (conocida por sus siglas, "AoStH"). Esta serie era más bien para preescolares e infantes. Fue una serie Cómica y divertida y sus personajes fueron la inspiración para el juego "Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine". Aparte por que al final de cada capitulo salia un segmento llamado " Sonic dice " en que se le dan al espectador consejos civicos , advertencias y precauciones para la vida . La siguiente fue "Sonic the Hedgehog" (Sonic, El Erizo), que era mucho más oscura. Se la conoce también con la sigla de "SatAM", una referencia clara al horario en que se transmitía (Sábados por la mañana). Esta serie está basada en los cómics americanos deArchie, y presenta un argumento mucho más serio y profundo que la primera serie, apareciendo numerosos nuevos personajes y enriqueciendo considerablemente a la misma. "Sonic Underground", que fue la que posteriormente se realizó, se alejaba de las series anteriores. Sonic formaba parte de un grupo musical, junto a sus dos hermanos, Manic y Sonia (quienes sólo aparecieron en esta serie y en un cómic de Archie basado en la misma y que servía como continuación de ésta). "Sonic X", la última serie, es un animé basado en la serie de juegos (Sonic Adventure/Advance) en la que Sonic es transportado al mundo de los humanos, junto con Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, y los demás. Actualmente puede verse en España y algunos países latinoamericanos, aunque ya no a través de Disney XD. "Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie" fue un OVA japonés de dos capítulos, ambientado en un universo propio pero basado en el canon japoés clásico de la franquicia. llegó al mercado anglosajón como una película con los dos episodios juntos llamada Sonic The Movie. En él, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles viajan a Eggmanland y luchan contra Metal Sonic. Amigos Amy Rose Miles Tails Prower Knuckles the Echidna Blaze the Cat Galeria Para más imágenes, vea aqui. Sonic Riders Pose.png|''Sonic Riders'' Sonikku.png|Sonic Channel SonicHedgehog.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic X Pose.png|''Sonic X'' Sonic´s Ship.jpg|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Sonic Free.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic Ralph el demoledor.jpg|Sonic en la pelicula "Ralph el Demoledor" 0152_sonic_unleashed.png|Sonic unleashed Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de los Archie Comics Categoría:Personajes de Sonic X Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rivals Categoría:Personajes de Sonic R Categoría:Personajes de Sonic and the Secret Rings Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Personajes Secretos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Underground Categoría:Machos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Categoría:Sonic & Knuckles Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes de Sonic and the Black Knight